


Letters from home

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23





	Letters from home

After a long day of chasing the bad guys, Kono comes home to her lonely house, she is beginning to realize how much she misses her team her ohana plus she misses Adam, maybe she should have fought harder for her marriage after all Adam was willing to fight for them but she gave up now here she was sitting on her couch alone.

Kono pulled her legs up to her chest as she went through the mail when she saw a letter from Hawaii so she torn it open pics fell out along with a letter. She looked at the pics of her family 

The pic was of Tani, Junior, Jerry and Lou sitting on chairs with Danny,Steve, Adam, and Loni in back sitting on Tani's lap was Charlie and standing between Danny and Steve was a smiling Grace. Kono unfolded the letter saw it was from Grace so she leaned back against the couch and started to read the letter then

Dear Aunt Kono,

Hi Aunt Kono, how are you. I hope you are doing good cause I am inviting you to come home for my high school graduation. Dad and step Steve are hosting a huge party and I really want you to be there for the big night. Alot has happened since you left like dad married uncle Steve who we now call step Steve. My mom had a hard time accepting that dad was in love with Steve and wanted a life with him. But then I was in a car accident and it brought my parents closer but it brought Steve closer to dad, dad never left my side while Steve and the rest worked to find who hurt me and my friend, Steve was at Dad's side being there for him then Mom saw just how deep their bond their relationship goes and she welcomed Steve into the family, now we have 3 amazing parents.

Kono smiled as she looked at the picture and saw the rings on their fingers and she realizes that she has missed so much while being here in Vegas chasing after the bad guys then she goes back to reading the rest of the letter and

Dad and step Steve got married after dad was shot last year but they didn't say anything but when I got hurt they told everyone that they got married a year ago. They are so happy but they miss you and Uncle chin so do I so will you come home for my graduation.

All my love 

Grace

Kono sat there for a moment and thought it, it's time for her to come home back where she belongs and maybe even fix things with Adam.


End file.
